


Sie brennt

by Knight of the pen (Amancham)



Category: Troy (2004)
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-28
Updated: 2004-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/Knight%20of%20the%20pen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niemand hätte es je für möglich gehalten, dass Troja fallen könnte, doch jetzt steht die Stadt in Flammen, oder ist es nur ein Traum?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sie brennt

**Author's Note:**

> Paris habe ich mir aus dem Film Troja ausgeliehen, auch wenn er eher eine kleine Rolle spielt ;)

Wärmendes Feuer, so sanft und liebevoll, als kleine Flamme im Herd oder als prasselndes Kaminfeuer, Wärme verströmend und Helligkeit bringend in die dunklen Nischen und Ecken. Ein Schutzschild vor den finsteren Geschöpfen der Nacht.  
  
Vernichtendes Feuer. Das Feuer lodert hoch. Nichts kann die Flammen aufhalten, nichts kann sie bezwingen. Ob Stein, Holz oder Fleisch, nichts bleibt in den hungrigen Flammen bestehen, sie fressen alles, was ihnen in die Quere kommt.   
  
Schutz zum einen, Gefahr zum anderen. Feuer hat viele Gesichter.   
  


~*~

  
Nie hatte Siena gedacht, dass sie eines Tages die dunkle Seite des Feuers kennen lernen würde. Nie hatte sie erwartet, die vernichtende Kraft dieses gewaltigen Elements zu beobachten, noch viel weniger, sie am eigenen Leib zu spüren.   
Wieder wurde der Wunsch stark, die Hoffnung, dies alles möge nur ein düsterer Traum sein. Ihre Heimat brannte, sie sah es mit eigenen Augen.   
  
Ein verzweifeltes Schluchzen entrang sich ihrer trockenen Kehle. Hier war sie geboren, hier war sie aufgewachsen, doch ihre Heimat starb. Nicht leise und seufzend, nein. Troja wurde mit einem lauten Schrei des Entsetzens niedergerungen. Wie das passieren hatte können, wusste niemand, doch die Feinde waren innerhalb der schützenden Mauern und es gab kein Entrinnen mehr.   
Wohin man blickte, loderten die Flammen, wohin man sich wandte, wartete der Feind. Statuen wurden unter lautem Johlen und Begeisterungsrufen von den Griechen niedergerissen, jeder Trojaner, der ihnen in die Quere kam, wurde getötet. Sie wollten eine ganze Kultur vernichten!   
Doch Troja wehrte sich. Die Stadt wehrte sich mit allen Mitteln. Häuser stürzten unter dem Ansturm der Flammen ein, begruben zahlreiche Feinde unter Schutt und brennendem Geröll, doch die Angreifer interessierte es nicht.   
  
Siena kauerte in einer finsteren Nische. Bis hierher war das Feuer noch nicht gedrungen. Hier waren die Feinde bislang vorbeigelaufen, ohne die Versteckte zu erblicken.   
Zarte 15 war die junge Trojanerin. Noch nicht einmal erwachsen. Sie hatte eine goldene Zukunft vor Augen gehabt: Apollon rief sie in ihre Dienste und sie wollte im Tempel dienen und der Gott würde sie eines Tages belohnen für ihre Dienste. Apollon belohnte all seine Diener!   
Doch nun? Der Tempel lag in Schutt und Asche, die Priester waren erschlagen worden, die Feinde suchten nach den jungen Frauen Trojas um sie als Sklaven zu verkaufen. Und Troja brannte. Ihre Heimat brannte unaufhaltsam nieder - bis auf die Grundmauern.   
  
Schritte erklangen, ganz in der Nähe und Siena drängte sich noch weiter in die dunkle Nische, enger an den noch kalten Stein, biss in ihren Unterarm, um das verräterische Schluchzen zu verbergen. Sie zitterte. Jeder Muskel ihres Körpers spannte sich, in der bangen Erwartung einer Klinge, die sogleich ihre Kehle durchtrennen würde.   
Doch Apollon schützte sie, denn die Schritte verklangen und noch immer blieb Siena unentdeckt. Sie schloss die Augen für einen Moment, atmete tief durch, um sich wieder zu beruhigen. Irgendwie musste sie entkommen, musste fliehen, ehe die Flammen auch hierher kamen, musste vor den Angreifern fliehen, die überall waren… ein schier unmögliches Unterfangen. Doch Hoffnung wollte sich die junge Trojanerin erhalten, Hoffnung bis zuletzt.   
  
In der Nähe erklangen Angst- und Schmerzensschreie. Eine Gänsehaut zog sich über ihren Körper. Die dort starben, das waren ihre Landsleute, ihre Freunde womöglich. Doch Siena konnte ihnen nicht helfen. Sie musste fort, ehe das Grauen noch näher kam!   
  
Vorsichtig kroch Siena zum Rand ihres Verstecks, spähte nach draußen, lauschte. Sie vernahm das Prasseln des fernen Brandes, die Schreie sterbender, das Singen von Schwertern, geführt im unbarmherzigen Kampf. Doch all das schien seltsam entrückt, weit entfernt, als wäre sie geschützt durch irgendetwas. Das Mädchen holte noch einmal tief Luft und mit einem Satz verließ sie ihr Versteck, rannte geduckt im Schatten der Mauern davon, floh vor dem Grauen, welches dort hinten lag.   
  
Doch es gab kein Entfliehen, kein Entrinnen. Plötzlich war das Feuer vor ihr, neben ihr, überall. Alles brannte. Sie vernahm klagende Rufe und höhnendes Lachen. Eine Hand schloss sich fest um ihren Hals, noch ehe die junge Frau etwas unternehmen konnte. Sie erblickte aus dem Augenwinkel einen großen Griechen, der sie festhielt, ihr die Luft zum Atmen nahm. Woher war er gekommen? Sie hatte ihn nicht gesehen, nicht gehört… und doch war er nun da.   
  
Stechender Schmerz bohrte sich in ihre Seite, raubte ihr die letzte Luft zum Atmen. Ein grausiges Lachen erklang, als der Schmerz sich wiederholte. Siena sah die Klinge in der Hand des Mannes, sah das Blut daran, doch sie konnte nicht glauben, dass es ihr Blut war. Apollon würde es doch nicht zulassen! Sie verlor den Boden unter den Füßen, als der Grieche sie hochhob. Schwarze Flecken tanzten vor ihren Augen, sie konnte nicht atmen, der Schmerz vernebelte ihre Sinne.   
  
Tränen traten in ihre Augen. So durfte es nicht enden. Sie wollte nicht sterben, sie war doch noch so jung!   
Durch den Schleier, der sich über sie zu senken schien, wie leichtes Seidentuch, fühlte sie den Luftzug, als sie fortgeschleudert wurde. Der Aufprall auf dem harten Steinboden, wurde durch den Schleier nicht gedämpft. Der Schmerz zuckte durch ihren Körper, ihre Muskeln, ihre Sinne. Siena wollte um Hilfe rufen, doch ihre Stimme versagte ihr den Dienst. Mehr als ein heiseres Keuchen und Japsen, war nicht zu hören. Hart traf ihr Kopf auf dem Boden auf, hart schlug ihr geschwächter Körper auf dem Stein auf. Niemand kümmerte es. Siena versuchte ein letztes Mal, den Kopf zu heben, sie wollte atmen, doch sie konnte keine Luft in ihre Lungen lassen, denn diese waren schon mit Blut gefüllt.   
  


~*~

  
„Siena? Wach auf!“ Der leise Ruf drang an ihr Ohr und Siena gehorchte. Sie lag auf weiche Kissen gebettet, Seide umhüllte ihren Körper, keine Schramme war zu sehen. Ein wenig überrascht setzte sie sich auf und blickte sich in Panik um.  
„Sie brennt!“, stieß sie hervor. Lachen erklang. Es war ein sanftes, schönes Lachen.   
„Wer brennt, liebste Siena?“ Eine Hand legte sich beruhigend auf ihre Schulter.   
„Die Stadt! Troja brennt!“ Tränen schossen in ihre Augen. Ehe sie sich versah, wurde sie bereits von starken Armen hochgehoben und zu dem großen Fenster getragen. Vor ihr und unter ihr erstreckte sich Troja in aller Pracht und Herrlichkeit. Stolz lag die Stadt vor den Fenstern, unberührt. „Was…“, flüsterte Siena erstaunt.   
„Scht. Liebste, es war ein Traum. Nichts weiter als ein böser Traum. Aber ich bin hier!“, flüsterte die sanfte Stimme in ihr Ohr und endlich gewahrte Siena den Mann, der sie auf Händen trug. Erstaunt sah sie auf, blickte in ein Paar Rehbrauner, liebevoller Augen, die sie zärtlich betrachteten. Ein Lächeln zeichnete sich auf den vollkommenen Lippen des jungen Mannes ab. „Nur ein Traum.“, flüsterte er erneut, seine Lippen bereits auf ihre senkend.   
Paris, Prinz von Troja, trug das Mädchen zurück und bettete sie behutsam wieder in die seidenen Kissen, hauchte zarte Küsse auf ihre bebenden Lippen.   
„Sorge dich nicht, Geliebte. Troja geht es gut.“, flüsterte der Prinz, als er die Klammern löste, die ihr Kleid beisammen hielten. Siena starrte den jungen Mann an. Sie hatte Paris immer nur von fern gesehen und ja, sie hatte sich in den jungen und wunderschönen Prinzen verliebt, welche junge Trojanerin denn nicht, aber dies konnte doch nicht wahr sein, oder? Doch seien Nähe wirkte so wirklich, sein Körper so real, seine Hitze verbrannte sie, als er voller Verlangen und mit innigen Küssen über sie glitt und von ihrem Körper Besitz ergriff.   
Es musste einfach wahr sein, angesichts dieser Hitze!  
  


~*~

  
Als das Feuer sie endlich verzehrte, war die junge Trojanerin bereits tot.

 

**ENDE**


End file.
